


Harmonia

by LiaRosswill



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Tristeza, amizade, irmãos, relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaRosswill/pseuds/LiaRosswill
Summary: Chris amava seu irmão Martin, secretamente...mas ele o machucou. O coração de Chris foi partido e seu corpo machucado. Martin percebeu que passara dos limites. Como conseguir o perdão de Chris? Os irmãos precisavam estar em harmonia para o bom desempenho da equipe. Seria possível recuperar o relacionamento?(Inspirada em uma fanfic de um usuário 4chan anônimo.)
Relationships: MartinxChris - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. SITUAÇÃO ESTRANHA

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história ocorre após um incidente com os irmãos - martin, usando traje de lula gigante e e Chris de baleia cachalote.

Frio. Dor. Não havia palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido. A garganta machucada, mal conseguia respirar... Aos poucos, Chris recobrou a consciência. Porém, as lembranças do acontecido voltaram. A dor, o desamparo e o pior de tudo: a expressão pervertida no rosto de seu irmão! Martin... por quê? Primeiro o susto, quando sentiu os tentáculos lhe agarrando, em seguida a surpresa em ver que era seu irmão, usando traje de lula. Tentou escapar, mas foi desativado de seu traje de baleia cachalote. Lutou, gritou, implorou, mas foi em vão... Antes de desmaiar, ouviu Martin afirmar com um toque de zombaria:  
“De fato, este é o cronograma da semana...”  
Aos poucos, Chris se levantou percebendo que estava praticamente nu. O ronco de uma lancha se aproximando da Tortuga o alertou que o resto da equipe estava retornando. Não podia permitir que o vissem nesse estado. Seria embaraçoso explicar o acontecido. Recolheu as roupas de mergulho e andou rapidamente, apesar das dores, até o banheiro. Enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, deixando as lágrimas correr abundantes enquanto se lavava. Após o banho, vestiu roupas secas e levou o traje de mergulho de volta ao depósito para secar.  
A equipe estava descarregando o material quando Chris entrou na sala principal. Ao ver a turma atarefada, pensou em ajudar. Mas, mudou de ideia ao ver Martin entrar carregando uma caixa. Retirou-se discretamente e foi para o seu quarto e se deitou na cama. Sentia muito cansaço e as dores estavam insuportáveis. Engoliu um analgésico e se cobriu com um cobertor. Sentia muito frio, apesar de estarem no oceano e ser um dia quente. Estranhamente, adormeceu assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.  
“Chris, Chris... acorde! Você está se sentindo bem?” – perguntou Aviva, sacudindo seu ombro suavemente.  
“Hum, Aviva?” – murmurou Chris, tentando acordar.  
“O que houve, Chris?” – pergunta Aviva, colocando a mão na testa dele. “Você está queimando de febre!”  
“Deixe-me dormir, por favor! Está muito frio!” – choramingou Chris com uma voz rouca e fraca.  
Aviva se assustou com a situação e correu para pegar o kit médico. Com cuidado, colocou um termômetro na axila dele e verificou a temperatura – 38 graus e meio! Percebeu que Chris estava tremendo e tratou de cobri-lo com mais um cobertor. Depois, deu-lhe um antitérmico e o deixou em paz. Ao retornar à sala principal, avisou aos outros que Chris estava doente. Porém, não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Chris parecia tão bem, antes de saírem pela manhã.  
Mais tarde, ela levou uma tigela de sopa quente para Chris. Felizmente, o remédio funcionara e a febre havia cedido um pouco. Mas, Chris se queixou que sua garganta estava doendo. Enquanto ele tomava a sopa devagar, ela foi preparar um copo de leite com mel e ervas para aliviar a dor. Depois que ele bebeu o leite, ela o cobriu e o deixou dormir. Talvez no dia seguinte, ela poderia fazer uns exames mais apurados. Esperava que não fosse nada grave ou, pior contagioso. Melhor avisar a todos para ficarem longe de Chris, por enquanto.

No dia seguinte, Chris acordou mais tarde do que costume. Não se surpreendeu, dado os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Ele estava se sentindo melhor, a garganta não doía mais e a febre passara. Mas, a lembrança do acontecido era muito mais dolorosa... Ele não conseguia entender porque Martin fizera aquilo. Por que fora tão cruel? Ele o machucara de uma forma que nunca pensou que fosse capaz.  
Chris sempre sentira algo mais que um amor fraterno por seu irmão mais velho. Desde que se lembrava, sempre admirou o irmão. Aos poucos essa admiração se tornou algo mais profundo. Era amor. Sabia que era errado sentir amor e também desejo por seu irmão, mas ele não podia evitar esses sentimentos. Era incesto, mas ele não se importava. Ele amava Martin, secretamente e, às vezes, chegava a fantasiar que era correspondido. Mas, jamais confessaria a Martin a verdade. Esse seria o seu segredo sujo.  
Sentindo as lágrimas correrem por suas bochechas, ele as enxugou rapidamente. Sempre sonhara em se entregar ao Martin, sentir seus braços fortes lhe envolvendo, seus lábios lhe beijando com carinho... agora, tudo estava destruído! Martin, usando o traje de lula, praticamente o estuprara. Como poderia olhar para ele, agora? Como poderia usar o traje de lula novamente? O simples pensamento o arrepiou... Será que Martin sabia de seus sentimentos e fizera aquilo para lhe castigar? Não se atrevia a perguntar, seria ainda mais humilhante!  
Decidiu sair da cama, antes que viessem lhe procurar. Sentia gratidão por terem se preocupado com ele, mas era hora de encarar a realidade! Colocou o melhor sorriso e saiu do quarto para encontrar a equipe. Jamais confessaria a verdade. Esse segredo seria só dele. Se eles não soubessem de nada, melhor! Respirou fundo antes de entrar na cozinha e encontrar Jimmy Z fazendo panquecas.  
Após o café, todos se dispersaram para suas tarefas rotineiras. Mas, aos poucos a equipe percebeu um clima entranho entre os irmãos. Normalmente, eles estavam sempre juntos, fosse para testar algum novo disco de poder ou investigar um mistério de criatura. Porém, havia a impressão de que Chris estava deliberadamente se mantendo afastado de Martin. Quando Martin falava com ele, o mesmo respondia com respostas curtas.

Essa situação estranha se manteve por alguns dias, até que numa tarde, as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas. A Tortuga estava parada perto de uma pequena ilha e Aviva estava testando um novo equipamento, quando acidentalmente uma parte do equipamento caiu na água. Martin, que estava por perto, rapidamente ativou o poder da criatura e mergulhou para recuperá-lo. Quando emergiu com a peça, Chris que estava chegando perto da rampa, olhou para Martin e numa atitude espantosa, gritou e saiu correndo. Antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Chris ativou o poder de águia pescadora e saiu voando em direção da ilha e desaparecendo entre a vegetação.  
“CHRIS! Chris!” – gritou Aviva. Sem entender nada, ela se virou para Martin. “O que foi que aconteceu, Martin? Porque Chris fugiu desse jeito?”  
“Até parece que ele estava com medo do Martin...” – arriscou um palpite Jimmy Z. “Ou do traje de lula gigante.”  
“Ei, isso foi estranho, mesmo! Chris nunca teve medo de nada disso! Aliás, ele adora usar os discos de poder e se transformar em qualquer criatura.” – Observou Koki.  
Martin desativou o traje de lula e subiu na rampa. Pegou outro disco, o de águia pescadora e se transformou. “Vou atrás dele e descubro o que está acontecendo. Já volto!” – disse ele, decolando atrás de Chris.  
Os três se entreolharam, confusos. Era muito estranho mesmo. Jimmy Z foi quem comentou primeiro:  
“Olha, já faz uns dias que venho reparando que Chris está esquisito... está meio alheio, com um olhar triste. Quando falo com ele, ele até disfarça, mas tem algo o incomodando.”  
“Também percebi isso. Ele fica mais perto de mim ou da Aviva” – disse Koki. “Ele até esteve me ajudando na manutenção e organização do depósito. Agora que mencionou, também percebi que ele não está rindo e brincando como antes. Parece mais sério.”  
“E desde quando ele está agindo assim?” – pergunta Aviva.  
“Pensando agora, acho que desde aquele dia, quando fomos pegar uns equipamentos e quando voltamos Chris estava com aquela febre forte, lembra?” – meditou Koki.  
“Sim, eu me lembro! Até pensei que ele tivesse pegado alguma doença, mas não havia nada de estranho em seu organismo.” – completou Aviva.  
“Agora que vocês falaram, eu me lembrei de uma coisa: há várias noites, tive a impressão de ouvir um barulho estranho vindo do quarto de Chris. Pode parecer paranoia minha, mas parecia ser som de choro abafado...” – contou Jimmy.  
“Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, naquele dia? Algo que não percebemos, de imediato e agora se revelou?” – Indagou Koki.  
“Não sei, temos que esperar que os irmãos voltem para esclarecer esse mistério!” – respondeu Aviva, recolhendo as ferramentas. Koki e Jimmy assentiram e a ajudaram a levar tudo para dentro.


	2. ASSUMINDO A CULPA

Martin sobrevoou a ilha procurando por algum sinal de Chris, mas foi em vão. Seu irmão não estava em parte alguma. Mesmo com seus olhos de águia no máximo, não conseguiu encontrar uma pista sequer de seu paradeiro. Chris, possivelmente havia trocado o poder da águia por algum animal menor e se escondido bem. Mesmo voando por entre as árvores da ilha, não encontrou nada.  
Desativou o traje e procurou pelo chão. Chamou pelo nome do irmão e nada! Chris não respondeu a seus apelos. Só desistiu da busca quando percebeu que estava anoitecendo e que precisava voltar para a Tortuga. Martin estava cansado, mas também estava preocupado. Como ele explicaria para o resto da equipe a atitude de Chris? Como poderia contar que havia usado o traje de lula para literalmente abusar de seu irmãozinho?  
Martin estava se sentindo culpado... Lembrou-se de Chris chorando e implorando para que ele parasse. Sua consciência doía terrivelmente. Quando agarrou Chris com seus tentáculos, ele só pretendia mostrar a ele que gostava dele. Mas quando ele começou a lutar e suplicar por piedade, Martin ficou com raiva e acabou passando dos limites... Algo perverso parecia ter tomado conta de sua mente; um desejo de posse, de poder e de controle sobre Chris que só parou após se sentir satisfeito.  
Martin se sentia sujo, imoral... Fazia tempo que sentia algo especial por Chris e sabia que Chris sentia o mesmo. Pensou em aproveitar a oportunidade para se revelar a ele. Mas, falhara miseravelmente... Havia magoado o irmão. Quando Aviva contara que Chris estava com febre, ele sabia o motivo. Pensara em falar com ele, mas resolveu esperar que as coisas esfriassem um pouco. Porém, Chris o estava evitando.  
Precisava voltar e enfrentar as perguntar inevitáveis... Ele assumiria a culpa do acontecido. Se pudesse, omitiria a parte do abuso. Já bastava a sua consciência lhe atormentando. A equipe não o perdoaria e não aceitaria a sua atitude covarde. Se Chris revelasse toda verdade, ele aceitaria qualquer censura ou condenação, sem questionar. Enxugando as lágrimas, Martin voltou para a Tortuga para enfrentar a equipe. Seria uma conversa dura e difícil, mas necessária. Se quisesse consertar as coisas entre ele e Chris, teria que fazer direito. Primeiro a equipe, depois seu irmão...

Quando Martim retornou, foi bombardeado de perguntas. Respirou fundo, e, após se sentar numa poltrona, começou a contar parte da estória - sem mencionar os detalhes sórdidos. A turma ouviu em silencio.   
“Deixe-me entender, Martin. Vocês estavam nadando juntos. Você, como lula e Chris como um cachalote. Então você resolveu brincar com ele, fingindo ser uma lula gigante caçando um filhote de cachalote. No fim, você desativou o traje de Chris e o dominou com seus tentáculos. E Chris se debateu tanto que acabou desmaiando...” – recapitulou Aviva, se levantando de sua cadeira.  
“Exato! Quando ele desmaiou, eu desativei imediatamente e o larguei no chão. Então fui pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Porém, antes que eu voltasse, atendi a sua ligação avisando que estavam voltando e que precisavam de ajuda para descarregar. Assim que voltei para junto dele, ele não estava mais lá! Ia procurar ele, mas vi que estava no banho... então fui receber vocês, esperando falar com ele depois, com calma, para me desculpar. Mas você disse que ele estava febril e era melhor deixar quieto. Porém, no dia seguinte, Chris não quis falar comigo. Tentei muitas vezes, mas ele me ignorou! Queria resolver isso logo, antes que acontecesse o que aconteceu...” – Martin tentou se justificar.  
SLAP! O som de um tapa ecoou na sala. Aviva esbofeteou Martin com raiva e gritou com ele: “Covarde! Isso é coisa que se faça, Martin? Essa sua “brincadeira” irresponsável traumatizou seu irmão! Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Agora entendo a febre de Chris – era de cunho emocional!”  
Martin levou a mão ao rosto e baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.  
“Tem razão, Aviva! Eu mereço!” – murmurou Martin. “Fui um covarde, estúpido e insensível! Eu mereço muito mais... a minha insensatez acabou por magoar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.”  
“Nunca pensei que você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa assim, Martin...” – exclamou Koki, saindo da sala com um olhar de desprezo no rosto.  
Jimmy não falou nada, simplesmente pegou uma pizza da geladeira e foi até a cabine de comando da Tortuga e se trancou lá, deixando Aviva sozinha com Martin.  
Após alguns minutos de silencio sepulcral, Aviva segurou no ombro de Martin e o obrigou a olhar para ela.  
“Preste atenção, Martin Kratt! Você vai pedir desculpas ao Chris, imediatamente! Nem que tenha que pedir perdão de joelhos... Mas você fará isso, o quanto antes!”  
“É o que mais quero, Aviva! Acredite ou não, é o que mais quero, nesse momento! Mas, Chris não quer falar comigo. Nem consigo chegar perto dele...”  
“Sem desculpas! Você vai fazer isso, assim que Chris voltar para a Tortuga... o mais tardar, amanhã de manhã!” – Aviva exigiu. Respirou fundo e continuou:  
“Tenho uma idéia! Amanhã, nós vamos sair novamente e passaremos o dia todo fora. Você terá o dia inteiro para se acertar com Chris... Vou falar com Koki e Jimmy e acertar tudo!” – falou Aviva, se retirando antes que Martin pudesse retrucar.  
“Mas... Aviva!” – balbuciou nervosamente. “Como farei isso?”  
“Nada de MAS... você terá o dia todo para resolver! Se vira!” – exclamou ela, espiando pela porta aberta.  
Martin ficou parado boquiaberto com a situação. Ele teria um dia para encontrar, conversar e se desculpar com seu irmão. Do contrário, teria que enfrentar a fúria de Aviva novamente... Tocou a face um pouco dolorida por causa da bofetada. Sabia que merecera, porém, se soubessem de toda a verdade, provavelmente seria estrangulado. Suspirou e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir um pouco. Tinha um grande problema para resolver e precisava estar descansado para tanto. Se bem que duvidava que conseguisse dormir com os pensamentos a mil. Amanhã seria um longo dia, pensou ele ao se deitar.

Quando Martin acordou, a Tortuga estava em silêncio. Dormira mal e sentia uma enxaqueca lhe torturar. Fiel à sua palavra, Aviva e os outros haviam saído. Tomou um café e vestiu a roupa de mergulho curta, prática e confortável. Também era equipada com o dispositivo de Creature Suit Power. Era hora de começar. Primeiro, precisava achar Chris. Verificou o quarto e percebeu que ele havia dormido lá. Usando um traje de doninha, farejou a cama e começou a rastrear seu irmão nos compartimentos da nave.  
Até parecia um jogo de esconde-esconde, pensou Martin com um sorriso triste. Recorreu a várias estratégias de caça, mas sem sucesso. Esperava que Chris não tivesse se refugiado na ilha, como no dia anterior. Verificou as imagens de segurança, entre outras e confirmou que Chris ainda estava na Tortuga. Possivelmente escondido nos dutos de ventilação.  
Duas horas depois e nada... Martin estava cansado de procurar. Tinha que admitir que Chris fosse bom nesse jogo. Por fim, ele estava na rampa de embarque, tentando recuperar o folego. Ao desativar o traje, olhou desanimado ao redor. Seria mais difícil que imaginara. Mas precisava continuar procurando... Procuraria o dia inteiro, se preciso fosse.  
Ao virar para entrar novamente na Tortuga, sentiu algo se enrolar em sua cintura. Outros se envolveram em seus pulsos e nos tornozelos. Finalmente, um tentáculo longo circundou sua garganta e o imobilizou completamente. Acalmou-se um pouco ao perceber que os tentáculos eram verdes – Chris! Chris estava usando o traje de lula e o subjugara.


	3. SENTINDO NA PELE

Chris pousou em uma arvore e tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo, desativou-se e desceu rapidamente. Ativou o poder de um esquilo e correu para um buraco próximo para se esconder e recuperar o folego. Sentindo-se seguro, deu vazão às lagrimas. Não podia negar que a visão de Martin com traje de lula o apavorara. As cenas voltaram para sua mente, novamente. Por mais que se esforçasse, ainda estava com medo.  
Gradativamente se acalmou e se encolheu como uma bola, caindo em um sono profundo. Seu corpo estava exausto e dormiu sem sonhos. Teve a impressão de ouvir chamarem seu nome, porém, sua mente cansada ignorou. Só acordou quando estava escurecendo. Precisava voltar para a Tortuga. A turma devia estar preocupada.  
Enquanto voltava, pensou em como explicar seu comportamento. Decidiu entrar como uma lagartixa. Foi surpresa ouvir Martin contar a todos o que havia acontecido – em partes, claro! Ele omitiu as piores. E mais surpreendente foi a reação de Aviva ao esbofetear seu irmão.  
Permaneceu oculto, assistindo a tudo e ouviu os planos para o dia seguinte. Então Martin pretendia passar o dia tentando se desculpar e a turma iria deixá-los sozinhos. Precisava pensar sobre isso e pensaria melhor após comer algo. Não havia percebido que estava com fome. Esperou mais um pouco, até todos se recolherem para ir até a cozinha e fazer um lanche. Precisaria de suas forças e de uma boa noite de sono. Sempre usando o poder animal, Chris entrou com cuidado em seu quarto e se espalhou na cama.   
Acordou bem cedo pra que ninguém o encontrasse. Tomou rapidamente seu café e se escondeu novamente. Claro que a turma perceberia que ele estivera por ali, mas, continuaram com o plano pré-estabelecido e saíram após o café. Chris permaneceu escondido e esperou Martin acordar para começar o joguinho. Apesar da circunstancias, ele sentiu prazer em brincar de esconde-esconde com o irmão. Só que Martin não sabia que ele era a caça e não o caçador.  
Segurou nervosamente o disco de lula nas mãos. Estava tremendo, mas procurou se acalmar. Era agora ou nunca. Inseriu o disco e se transformou. Permaneceu escondido debaixo da Tortuga e quando Martin estava na rampa, ele o atacou do mesmo modo que Martin fizera anteriormente.

“Chris!!! O que você está fazendo?” – perguntou Martin , virando a cabeça.  
“Hora da diversão, irmão mais velho...” – respondeu Chris sorrindo maldoso. Martin olhou nos olhos de Chris e se assustou com a expressão perversa.  
“Solte-me, Chris... precisamos conversar!” – debateu-se Martin, tentando se desvencilhar.  
Chris meneou a cabeça e trouxe Martin para perto de si. Olhando para os olhos azuis dele cheios de medo, ele riu.   
“Como se sente do outro lado do tentáculo, Martin? Deixe a diversão começar...” – Chris respondeu, deslizando um dos tentáculos pelo rosto e pelo pescoço de Martin de uma forma lenta e provocante. Outro deslizou por sua barriga e por suas costas.  
Martin ofegou com a sensação, boa e ruim e tentou se soltar. Era muito parecido como ele fizera. Chris estava literalmente imitando Martin. Isso não seria bom. Seria doloroso no final, ele sabia bem disso.  
“Pare, Chris... P-por favor! V-vamos conversar...” – implorou Martin gaguejando. “Não precisa ser assim!”  
“Por que quer parar? Você não gosta disso? Oh, claro, eu esqueci... só é bom quando está no controle, não é mesmo? Quando se é o controlado é ruim, eu sei disso muito bem!” – zombou Chris. “Vamos fazer por dentro da roupa... você vai gostar!”  
Aos poucos, apesar da resistência e dos protestos de Martin, Chris removeu as roupas dele e o deixou nu. Martin corou de vergonha e começou a chorar. Um tentáculo envolveu seu pênis e começou a masturbá-lo, fazendo Martin gemer e se contorcer.  
“Prepare-se Martin! É hora de provar a minha carne...”- murmurou Chris, erguendo Martin e o posicionado para a penetração. Dois tentáculos seguraram as nádegas de Martin, abrindo-o e um terceiro tentáculo pressionou a sua entrada.  
Martin se apavorou ao sentir o tentáculo grosso pressionando. Seria muito doloroso. Virou-se para Chris e implorou com lágrimas nos olhos:   
“Por favor, Chris... pare! Não faça isso, por piedade! Poupe-me, por favor! Eu peço perdão!”  
“Basta! Não quero ouvir mais nada, apenas seus gemidos...” – rosnou Chris, introduzindo um tentáculo na boca de Martin para fazê-lo se calar. “Assim está bem melhor... vamos acabar logo com isso. Será bem rápido!”  
Martin quase engasgou com o tentáculo em sua boca. Fechou os olhos esperando a dor excruciante da penetração. Imaginou que fora assim que Chris se sentira. Uma sensação de desamparo e impotência afogava sua mente, as lágrimas correram abundantes marcando suas bochechas. Sentiu ser levantado para ser empalado brutalmente.   
SPLASCH!!! – o choque com a água fria e salgada do oceano assustou Martin. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava livre. Chris o atirara na agua em vez disso. Voltou á tona, tossindo e ofegando e encontrou Chris na forma humana lhe encarando com um olhar triste.  
“Por que... por que fez isso?” – ofegou Martin, tossindo.  
“Porque eu não sou um monstro!” – respondeu Chris meneando a cabeça. Ele virou-se e entrou na nave, desaparecendo das vistas de Martin.  
Em choque com o acontecido, Martin saiu da agua e tentou recuperar o folego. Recolheu as roupas e se vestiu rapidamente, antes de correr para dentro atrás de Chris. Ele havia desaparecido novamente. Decidiu sair um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Ativou o poder da águia pescadora e voou até a ilha. Procurou um lugar tranquilo e tentou organizar seus pensamentos.  
A forma como Chris o olhara e falara doeu mais que qualquer coisa. Ele compreendia agora o tamanho da maldade que cometera. Ele se tornara um monstro aos olhos de Chris. Sim, ele tinha merecido a punição, por assim dizer. Mas não mudava seus objetivos. Agora, mais do que antes precisava do perdão de Chris. Porém, antes precisava recuperar a confiança de seu irmãozinho e também o amor dele. O amor de Chris! Chris o amava e Martin havia pisado nesses sentimentos. Ele havia partido o coração de Chris por uma atitude estúpida e irresponsável.  
Martin enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou. Iria voltar para a Tortuga e tentar falar com Chris novamente. Mas, desta vez, faria diferente. Entraria discretamente e se esconderia. Era a sua vez se ser o caçador. Seria cuidadoso e não deixaria Chris escapar, dessa vez. Seria paciente e silencioso, como um louva-a-deus. Prometera que pediria perdão a Chris e manteria a sua promessa.


	4. CONTINUA O JOGO

Chris se atirou na cama, e chorou amargamente. Ele se sentia sujo. Deixara o desejo de vingança falar mais alto e quase cometera uma atrocidade. Quisera mostrar que era superior e se rebaixara ao mesmo nível. A dor em seu coração se tornara ainda mais pungente. Tinham razão quando disseram que a raiva era uma péssima conselheira.  
Assim que se acalmou, ele saiu cuidadosamente do quarto e foi até os monitores. Vendo que Martin havia ido até a ilha, provavelmente para se acalmar, Chris suspirou aliviado. Ele sabia que não acabaria assim. Cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentar Martin novamente. Decidiu se acalmar e cozinhar algo para o almoço. Ele não era, exatamente, uma negação na cozinha. Pelo menos sabia fazer massa com queijo e salada. Jimmy ficaria feliz em não precisar fazer o jantar hoje à noite.  
O trabalho o distraiu e o acalmou. Depois limpou a cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Nenhum sinal de Martin, pensou ele. Provavelmente ainda estava na ilha e se distraíra com alguma criatura de lá. Bem típico dele! Um aviso nos monitores o arrancou de suas divagações. Era um alerta de que uma tempestade estava se aproximando.  
Sem perder tempo, enviou uma mensagem para a equipe para alertá-los. Recebeu como resposta que estavam retornando. E que precisavam retirar a Tortuga da área e procurar um local seguro para a nave. A contragosto, enviou o alerta de tempestade para Martin, aonde quer que estivesse. Pelo menos, quando fossem se proteger, estariam todos juntos.  
Enquanto esperava o retorno da equipe, desceu até a garagem de veículos para verificar se estava tudo em ordem e começou a bloquear as saídas secundárias. Estava ao lado do jipe Createrra quando subitamente um vulto saltou sobre ele e o derrubou no chão. Começou a rolar, tentando se desvencilhar, mas foi dominado. Martin! Martin havia se esgueirado pela nave e o emboscara no deposito. 

Martin estava escondido, aguardando a sua oportunidade. Cedo ou tarde, Chris viria para o depósito. Principalmente, com a mensagem da tempestade, teria que verificar se estava tudo em ordem. Esperava que não demorasse muito, pois a equipe estava voltando e era sua ultima oportunidade para tentar falar com Chris. Não estava disposto a encarar a fúria da Aviva de novo, ou os olhares de censura dos outros. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da bofetada. Doeu, é verdade. Mas era impressionante como Aviva podia ter a mão pesada. Não era típico de ela agir assim, aliás, não se lembrava de vê-la tão furiosa – nem mesmo com Zach Varmitech! E aquele inventor pálido era de acabar com a paciência de qualquer santo!  
Afastando os pensamentos, antes que se distraísse demais, Martin se encolheu ao perceber que Chris entrara no depósito, provavelmente para uma checada rápida. Era a chance que aguardava. Felizmente, ele não percebera e quando passou perto de seu esconderijo, Martin esperou que se afastasse um pouco. Não queria machucar Chris, mas teria que ser um pouco firme se quisesse fazer com que o escutasse.  
Um movimento rápido, e Martin saltou sobre Chris, derrubando-o. Ambos se engalfinharam, rolando pelo chão do depósito. Por ser maior, Martin conseguiu dominar Chris, prendendo seus pulsos e sentando sobre sua barriga. Chris ainda se debatia, tentando se soltar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam nitidamente assustados e ele ofegava como se estivesse se afogando. O pânico o dominava, impedindo-o de raciocinar com calma. Martin não fez nenhum movimento, limitando a deixar de Chris se acalmasse. Ele sabia que nesse momento não adiantaria falar nada. Logo, as lagrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos e Martin sentiu um aperto no coração. Seu irmãozinho estava chorando novamente e Martin era o causador disso.  
Sem aguentar a cena dolorosa, Martin puxou Chris contra seu peito, sem soltar seus pulsos e o abraçou com força. Chris chorou em seu peito até que se acalmou. Com carinho, Martin o fez deitar novamente e procurou ser o menos ameaçador possível. Chris fechou os olhos e virou o rosto com medo. Nem percebeu quando Martin soltou seus pulsos e saiu de cima dele.  
“Shhh, calma Chris! Está tudo bem. Não tenha medo, não quero te machucar... shhh!” – sussurrou Martin, acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza. Passando os polegares pelas bochechas, ele enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam. Depois se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Chris com carinho. Foi um beijo casto e delicado. Como se Chris fosse feito de um cristal frágil que quebraria a qualquer momento.   
Em um momento, Chris sentiu um pavor incontrolável tomar conta de sua mente e no outro sentiu uma mão acariciando seu rosto e uma voz suave tentando lhe acalmar. Logo sentiu que algo estava tocando seus lábios - era Martin lhe beijando com carinho. Sempre sonhara e fantasiara com um momento assim. Logo o beijo se tornou mais exigente e mais profundo e uma língua ousada penetrou em sua boca para explorá-la.  
Chris abriu os olhos, quando o beijo terminou e viu que Martin o fitava com lágrimas nos olhos. Um sorriso triste em seu rosto e um rubor pintando sua face. Segurando as mãos de Chris, Martin sussurrou:  
“Perdoe-me, Chris... é só o que peço! Eu fui um monstro e te machuquei. Eu te amo, Chris! Amo-te mais que um irmão. Perdão por não ter sido gentil com você! Não queria te machucar, mas machuquei... sei que parti seu coração e pisei em seus sentimentos. Peço perdão até de joelhos, se precisar!”  
“Martin?” – balbuciou Chris, surpreso com a confissão.  
“Sei que precisa de um tempo... vou dar o tempo que precisar! Eu espero! Por enquanto, fique com isso...” – disse Martin, colocando algo em suas mãos antes de se levantar e sair, deixando Chris sozinho.  
Chris observou Martin sair, sem entender direito o que acontecera. Ao abrir os dedos viu que era um disco de poder de lula. Martin lhe dera o seu disco de lula como sinal de arrependimento ou de sinceridade. Tocando seus lábios, Chris estava confuso. Martin o beijara, mas será que não estava zangado com ele também? Precisava pensar sobre isso... Voltaria para seu quarto e pensaria a esse respeito. Amanhã, com os nervos mais tranquilos, talvez pudesse conversar novamente com Martin.


	5. TEMPESTADE

O som dos motores da Tortuga sendo acionados o alertou que a equipe havia voltado e que estavam de partida. Não era seguro ficar flutuando no meio do oceano, durante uma tempestade. O melhor seria aterrissar em terra firme. Felizmente, a costa não estava muito longe, apenas alguns quilômetros... Com os potentes motores da Tortuga, estariam em segurança antes que a tempestade os atingisse.  
A previsão se concretizou, logo estacionaram em uma área plana na costa. E a tempestade os alcançou logo depois. Como Chris imaginara, Jimmy ficou agradecido por não precisar cozinhar. Era só colocar no forno a massa e temperar a salada e o jantar estava pronto. Durante a refeição, o clima parecia mais leve, o que deu a Aviva a certeza que as coisas iriam se ajeitar.  
Observando com cuidado, ela e Koki, também perceberam que algo havia mudado. Chris parecia mais relaxado e Martin também... O que quer que houve, estava claro que a conversa tinha sido difícil. Mas todos sabiam que o bom desempenho da equipe dependia da harmonia entre todos e principalmente entre Martin e Chris. Porém, eram prudentes em evitar perguntas indiscretas. Agora esperavam que o mal-estar entre os irmãos tivesse sido esclarecido e que eles voltassem à normalidade.  
Após o jantar, Chris se despediu de todos e foi para seu quarto. Martin também se recolheu e o resto da equipe, após deixarem tudo em ordem, foi dormir. O silencio cobriu a Tortuga em um contraste com a tempestade que parecia piorar a cada minuto, no lado de fora. Bem, pelo menos até um grito agudo ecoar pelo corredor.  
Martin acordou e pulou da cama. Ele sabia o que acontecera: Chris estava com medo da tempestade... desde que eram crianças, ele não gostava de trovões. E, na presente situação, parecia que havia piorado. Saiu pelo corredor escuro e, antes que pudesse dar dois passos, uma figura colidiu com ele.  
Chris acordou bruscamente com o estrondo de trovão e, movido pelo instinto correu para o quarto de Martin em busca de proteção. Acabou por colidir com Martin no corredor. Este, ao perceber a situação, o abraçou protetoramente.   
“Tudo bem, aí? Ouvi um grito...” – perguntou Aviva abrindo a porta de seu quarto.  
“Tudo bem, Aviva! Pode deixar que eu cuido disso... pode voltar pra cama.” – respondeu Martin, pegando Chris no colo e o levando para seu próprio quarto.  
Ao fechar a porta, atrás de si, Martin ainda ouviu murmúrios abafados. Provavelmente, Aviva tranquilizando Koki. Jimmy tinha sono pesado e depois de comer mais uma fatia de pizza, nem tiro de canhão o acordaria. Com cuidado, Martin colocou Chris na sua cama e se deitou ao lado, abraçando-o com carinho. Chris tremia, encolhido com o rosto colado em seu ombro.  
Com cuidado, Martin acariciou os cabelos de Chris, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras e carinhosas. Puxando um lençol, ele cobriu os dois e permaneceu assim por um certo tempo, até Chris se acalmar e adormecer. Martin adormeceu logo depois.

Chris acordou e percebeu que estava na cama de Martin, dormindo ao seu lado. Tentou se soltar para voltar para seu quarto. Mas, por mais cuidadoso que fosse, Martin se mexeu e o abraçou com força. Um movimento rápido e Martin capturou a boca de Chris em um beijo. Chris estremeceu enquanto Martin o abraçava, aprofundando mais e mais. Suas línguas se encontraram em uma dança alucinante que só parou por falta de ar.   
“Martin...” – balbuciou Chris ofegando.  
“Shhh, não fale nada, maninho!”- murmurou Martin, colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios. “Deixe-me cuidar de você, como deve... deixe-me tratar você como se fosse sua primeira vez!”  
“Mas...”  
“Não lute contra mim, esta noite. Só quero te amar como você merece. Como sei que você gostaria que fosse...” – sussurrou Martin em seu ouvido. Sem esperar mais, Martin cobriu a boca de Chris novamente.   
Puxando Chris para mais perto, Martin deslizou a boca pelo rosto e pelo pescoço de Chris, plantando chupões e mordiscadas suaves em sua pele. Suas mãos serpentearam por dentro da camiseta, erguendo-a e por fim, retirando totalmente. Chris gemeu quando os dedos começaram a acariciar os mamilos. Logo foram substituídos pelos lábios de Martin com beijos e lambidas. Uma mão deslizou por seu abdômen até a bermuda curta e começou a acariciar seu membro.  
Martin, então puxou a bermuda, expondo o corpo de Chris. Antes de se despir também, ele ligou uma luz de cabeceira suave. Chris enrubesceu de vergonha, mas Martin o tranquilizou.  
“Não tenha medo, Chris... serei bem cuidadoso! Você é muito bonito, não precisa se envergonhar!” – disse Martin com um sorriso. Então ele retirou sua camiseta e a bermuda e se posicionou entre as pernas de Chris.  
Martin deslizou as mãos pelo peito e pelo abdômen de Chris, como se fosse um piano, antes de agarrar seu membro e o acariciar suavemente. Chris gemeu e se contorceu quando Martin abaixou-se e começou a lamber e chupar seu pênis. Com movimentos precisos e sensuais, Chris acabou na boca de Martin. Ele provou o gosto doce de Chris ao engolir a maior parte...  
“Você tem um gosto muito bom, maninho...”- sussurrou Martin, passando a língua pelos lábios, antes de se inclinar e beijar Chris novamente. “Agora, preciso te preparar... não se preocupe, você vai adorar isso!” – disse Martin, ao quebrar o beijo. Ele pegou um frasco de lubrificante na gaveta e passou nos dedos para começar a preparação.  
Chris ficou um pouco nervoso, mas Martin o tranquilizou, preparando-o com cuidado para o ato final. Chris se contorceu de prazer ao sentir os dedos de Martin, dentro de si. Martin terminou e se posicionou com cuidado.  
“Agora relaxa e deixe-me fazer certo, hum? Vou bem devagar... Assim, ah!” - sussurrou Martin, segurando os quadris de Chris.  
Chris gemeu com a intrusão, mas procurou relaxar. Martin ia devagar para não machucar, aguardando Chris se acostumar para continuar. Doía um pouco, mas era prazeroso.   
“Tudo bem, Chris? Vou começar a mexer, certo?” – com a concordância de Chris, Martin começou a se movimentar devagar, aumentando o ritmo à medida que o atrito se tornava cada vez mais fácil. Chris começou a gemer de prazer, uma vez que a dor inicial fora substituída por uma sensação inebriante.  
Martin puxou Chris, fazendo-o ficar sentado sobre seus joelhos. As pernas de Chris cruzaram-se em redor de sua cintura e os braços em volta do pescoço. Martin segurava os quadris de Chris enquanto o beijava e lambia seu pescoço. Os movimentos de vai e vem se tornaram mais rápidos e fortes enquanto Chris se esforçava para não gemer muito alto. Uma mão de Martin agarrou sua ereção e começou a bombear no ritmo das estocadas, aumentando ainda mais o prazer.  
Algumas estocadas e bombeadas depois, e Chris atingiu um orgasmo violento. Martin atingiu o seu em seguida, enquanto beijava Chris para mantê-lo quieto. Os deliciosos espasmos secundários os estremeceram até que se acalmaram. Martin deixou-se cair de volta na cama, arrastando Chris consigo. Um beijo os uniu enquanto tentavam recuperar o folego.   
“Eu te amo, Chris...” – sussurrou Martin. Ao ver que Chris estava com lágrimas nos olhos, ele se preocupou. “Desculpa se te machuquei... de novo!”  
“Você não me machucou, Martin... eu somente estou feliz! Foi maravilhoso, como eu sempre fantasiei...” – Chris respondeu com um sorriso. “Também te amo, Martin!”  
Martin se inclinou e beijou Chris novamente. Depois foi até o banheiro para pegar uma toalha umedecida e limpar a bagunça feita. Tudo limpo e em ordem, eles se abraçaram e adormeceram em seguida.


	6. HARMONIA

Na manhã seguinte, Martin acordou e percebeu que estava sozinho... Chris havia voltado para o próprio quarto. Sorrindo, ele se esticou e percebeu que havia algo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ao pegar, viu que era o disco de poder de lula. Chris o havia devolvido. Ele confiava que Martin não o usaria novamente para machucá-lo. Segurando o disco contra o peito, Martin jurou que faria de tudo para merecer essa segunda chance.  
Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou todos sentados à mesa do café. Chris sorriu para ele e lhe estendeu uma caneca de café. O gesto foi captado pelo resto da equipe, mas ninguém falou nada. Era a prova que as coisas voltaram à normalidade... Avisa sorriu satisfeita, antes de ir para sua mesa de trabalho. Havia muito a se fazer e... o som do alerta de emergência animal soou nesse instante.  
“Equipe em alerta!” – Gritou ela, interrompendo o café dos rapazes. “Zach está aprontando das suas, de novo! Vão lá e acabem com os planos dele!”  
Chris e Martin correram para vestir seus trajes de poder animal, pegaram os discos e se prepararam para entrar em ação. Ao alcançarem o local da emergência, Chris saiu na frente. Martin, antes de sair pela porta, olhou para trás na direção de Aviva. Ela fez um gesto, apontando dois dedos para seus olhos e para ele – ESTOU DE OLHO EM VOCÊ! – Martin então levantou o polegar, dizendo que entendera e piscou pra ela. Ele saiu correndo atrás do irmão.   
“Chris, espere por mim!! Deixe pelo menos um Zachbot pra mim! Também quero me divertir!”  
“Vamos logo, Martin! Vamos chutar uma bunda pálida e inútil!” – respondeu Chris, rindo.  
Aviva e Koki, atrás de seus consoles se entreolharam e sorriram aliviadas. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar, como era correto. A harmonia estava de volta à Tortuga. Mais um dia, mais um vilão!

O sol se punha atrás das montanhas, tingindo o céu de cores vibrantes. Os tons amarelos e vermelhos gradativamente foram se apagando na medida em que o céu escurecia e as primeiras estrelas começavam a brilhar. Perto dali, a enorme nave de tartaruga estava estacionada com a porta lateral ainda aberta.  
“Você tem certeza que os meninos já estão voltando?” – pergunta Koki se aproximando de Aviva.  
“Claro que sim. Falei com eles há pouco. Disseram que estavam verificando se estava tudo bem com os filhotes e já retornavam.”  
“Provavelmente, se distraíram brincando com os filhotes ou viram alguma outra criatura. De qualquer modo, deve estar tudo bem... Se houvesse problemas, eles avisariam.” – arriscou Jimmy, dando outra mordida na fatia de pizza.  
“Tem razão, eles devem chegar logo... possivelmente sujos de lama e mortos de fome! Melhor verificar se o jantar está pronto!” – sorriu Aviva.

Enquanto atravessavam a campina, os irmãos haviam recebido uma comunicação da Tortuga. A equipe os aguardava ansiosa para comemorar mais um resgate animal bem sucedido. Martin atendeu o chamado e avisou que retornariam logo. Ao desligar, Chris o olhou meio confuso e perguntou:  
“Por que disse que voltaríamos assim que verificássemos se estava tudo bem com os filhotes?”  
“Para que não se preocupassem conosco se demorarmos um pouco mais para voltar...”– Martin sorriu maliciosamente. “Na verdade, queria fazer uma verificação antes...”   
Antes que Chris percebesse, Martin o empurrou contra uma arvore e capturou sua boca em um beijo ardente e apaixonado. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Chris e a explorou avidamente.  
“M-Martin...” – Chris ofegou quando se separaram por falta de ar.  
“Quero verificar se está tudo bem com você, maninho...”- sussurrou Martin, agarrando as mãos de Chris e as prendendo acima da cabeça com uma das mãos. A outra mão deslizou pelas costas dele, soltando o Suit Power.  
Martin começou a beijar o pescoço de Chris enquanto abria a jaqueta e levantava a camiseta. Ele removeu ambas as peças de roupa e passou a língua pelo peito de seu irmãozinho. Chris se contorceu de prazer ao sentir Martin mordiscando um dos mamilos. Martin soltou as mãos de Chris e ergueu uma de suas pernas fazendo que suas ereções se esfregassem.  
Nessa hora, Chris já estava excitado e começou a tirar a roupa de Martin. Ele deslizou uma mão pelas costas de seu irmão mais velho e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos loiros dele. Martin o beijou novamente enquanto abria sua bermuda e acariciava sua ereção. Chris gemeu ao sentir a mão de Martin bombeando seu membro. Logo, Chris estava gozando na mão de Martin. Martin retirou a mão e abriu a própria bermuda, exibindo seu membro ereto. Ele beijou Chris e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
“Que tal você me fazer um agrado, irmãozinho?” – ele guiou as mãos de Chris para seu pênis. “Quer experimentar?”  
Chris massageou primeiro e depois se abaixou e colocou na boca, passando língua pela cabeça e rodeando devagar. Seus lábios se esticaram quando deslizou o mais fundo que pôde. Sentiu as mãos de Martin segurarem sua cabeça e a empurrarem para frente. Ele lambeu e chupou com vontade, enquanto ouvia seu irmão gemer e ofegar.  
“A-ahhhh... engole tudo, maninho! Ahhhh... você... está... ahhhh... N-Não pára!” – Um gemido, e Martin espirrou na boca de Chris, derramando pelos cantos de sua boca. Martin puxou Chris para junto de si e o beijou com luxúria.  
Enquanto sua língua ágil explorava a boca de Chris, Martin agarrou os dois pênis e os esfregou juntos, bombeando até que um orgasmo simultâneo atingiu ambos. Chris agarrou-se ao pescoço de Martin e gemeu ao sentir-se esvaziando na mão de seu irmão. Sem aguentar mais em pé, Chris deixou-se escorregar a solo, arrastando Martin consigo.  
Aos poucos, eles recuperaram o folego. Martin deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se levantou para ajeitar as roupas. Chris olhou confuso, sem entender o porquê disso. Martin sorriu e explicou:  
“Temos que retornar logo... ou a equipe pode ficar preocupada.”  
“M-Mas... eu pensei que...” – murmurou Chis, tentando esconder a decepção.  
“Continuaremos após o jantar... não se preocupe! Não pretendo deixar as coisas inacabadas.” – Martin o abraçou carinhosamente.   
Assim que Chris se ajeitou, Martin pegou a sua mão e começou a correr de volta para a Tortuga, praticamente o arrastando. Com risadas, eles alcançaram a nave em pouco tempo. Antes, porém, Martin empurrou Chris em uma poça de lama, enlameando os dois. Chris pegou um pouco de lama e esfregou no rosto de Martin, que revidou. Pareciam duas crianças travessas quando uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos:  
“Não acredito que vocês dois estão aí, brincando na lama! Estávamos preocupados com a demora e vocês bancando os porquinhos...” – Ralhou Aviva, balançando a cabeça e tentando segurar o riso.  
“Vocês dois não estão pensando em entrar na Tortuga, nesse estado lamentável? Ou estão?” – arriscou Koki, colocando uma mão em frente da boca.  
“Quem? Nós dois? Claro que não!” – respondeu Martin, com a cara mais inocente. “Só um vai entrar andando...” – ele pegou Chris e o jogou sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas. “O outro vai ser carregado...”  
“Martin, me solta! Eu posso andar... ponha-me no chão!” – protestou Chris, debatendo-se.  
“Pare de se debater! E depois, saco de batatas não reclama!” – respondeu Martin, subindo a rampa e indo em direção ao banheiro.  
Ao chegar ao banheiro, Martin colocou Chris no chão e disse:  
“Você está mais sujo... você vai primeiro!”  
“E de quem é a culpa? Você começou me empurrando na lama...” – respondeu Chris, fechando a porta.  
“O JANTAR ESTÁ QUASE PRONTO!”- gritou Jimmy da cozinha.  
“Ei, Chris... deixe-me entrar também!” – Martin empurrou a porta do banheiro.  
Na sala comum, as meninas estavam arrumando a mesa e rindo da bagunça dos irmãos. Felizmente, não demorou muito para que ambos aparecessem vestindo roupas limpas, apesar dos cabelos ainda molhados.  
O jantar transcorreu normalmente, com risadas e brincadeiras, como sempre. Por causa da traquinagem com a lama, os irmãos tiveram que lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha como castigo. E eles cumpriram a punição com bom humor. Felizmente, não quebraram nenhum prato.  
Mais tarde, Chris foi dormir enquanto o resto da equipe se ocupou com um jogo de cartas em duplas. Martin e Jimmy contra Aviva e Koki. O jogo durou umas duas horas, antes de todos irem para seus quartos.

A porta do quarto se abriu silenciosamente e uma figura entrou rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si. O vulto se aproximou da cama e deitou ao lado da pessoa adormecida. Ao sentir que braços o envolviam e algo estava mordiscando sua orelha, Chris acordou meio desorientado.   
“Martin... o que... está fazendo?”  
“Shhh... não faça barulho. Quer acordar todo mundo?” – Sussurrou Martin, virando Chris e cobrindo seus lábios. Chris sentiu a língua de Martin invadir sua boca e correspondeu com avidez.  
As mãos de Martin serpenteavam por seu peito e por baixo da camiseta. Martin beijava e lambia o pescoço de Chris, distribuindo chupões e mordiscadas. Após um beijo ardente, Martin tirou a camiseta de Chris e começou a acariciar seus mamilos.  
“Hora de terminar o que começamos lá fora, maninho...” – rosnou Martin com luxúria. “E dessa vez, será tratamento completo!”  
Chris assentiu, ofegante enquanto Martin beijava seu abdômen e acariciava seu pênis. Tentando não gemer alto, Chris se contorceu de prazer quando sentiu a boca de Martin em seu membro.  
Essa noite seria memorável, pensou Martin, enquanto terminava de despir Chris e se despia também... Uma das muitas noites que teriam para se amarem!


End file.
